Dreams & Destiny
by xSmallLadySerenity13
Summary: Rei Hino has already decided that becoming head priestess of Hikawa Shrine is both her dream and her destiny. She has no time for distractions but when a chance for love presents itself will she finally chose her own path to happiness or loses everything she's ever wanted? Rei/Jed
1. Chapter 1

AN: A Brand New Story! I Really Should Be Working On My Other One But I Really Love Rei & Jed & Have Been Wanting To Write About Them For A While. The Story Is AU & Rei Is 18 While Jed Is 21. This Start Is Pretty Short But Enjoy Anyway!

The sun shined brightly as a beautiful girl, dressed simply in white jeans and red shirt made her way through the Juban ward of Tokyo. She was trying to catch the bus home to the Shrine after picking up a few things in town. She was sure her Grandfather and plenty of chores awaited her there. The young girl didn't mind though, for it was the path she had chosen. The life of a priestess was the most honorable life one could have she believed. Her one dream was to be head priestess of the Hikawa Shrine one day. It would take years of hard work and dedication to reach her goal but Rei would let nothing and no one stand in the way of her dreams.

As Rei finally arrived at the bus stop she was annoyed to find that the bus was nowhere in sight. The beauty glanced down at her watch it read 5:10pm. The bus was at least 10 minutes late! She fumed as she joined the other people waiting for the bus. Another irritatingly slow five minutes passed when Rei suddenly heard a voice call out to her.

"You're much too beautiful to be scowling so", a smooth voice called out.

The ravenette felt her temper rising as she whipped around to face one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. She felt her anger melt away as she took all of him in. He was somewhat tall and dashing, sporting black slacks and a blue dress shirt. The shirt seemed to make his bright blue eyes dance and blonde hair shined ever so slightly in the sun.

Every witty remark she could've made died on her lips and she could only stare at the gorgeous specimen as a blush crept up her cheeks. Noticing her obvious attraction to him the blonde smirked and gave her a wink. His arrogant actions quickly snapped Rei out of her trance. She scowled again, turning her back to him and flipping her long, dark hair.

"Jerk", she muttered as the man moved up to stand beside her.

"Actually the name's Jason", he said chuckling. "What's yours?"

Rei debated for a few moments before giving him her name. It's not like they were ever going to see each other again.

"Rei Hino?" the blonde said smoothly. "Well Rei, I called a friend for a ride since the bus doesn't seem to coming. Would you like a ride?"

The ravenette was surprised at his forwardness. Why was he offering her a ride when he didn't even know her? Deep down she felt that he was being genuine, but something about seemed familiar and she couldn't quite bring herself to return his kindness.

"I don't take rides from strangers", she said in a cool voice. "I'll be fine."

Jason's blue eyes twinkled at her sass and he gave her another smirk as his ride pulled up.

"Aren't you a little firecracker", he said with a laugh. "Well perhaps we won't be strangers for long Firecracker Rei".

Jason gave Rei a final wink as hopped into the waiting car and speed away. Rei was left furious at his arrogance.

"Jerk", she muttered again just as the bus finally pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Glad People Are Enjoying This Fic! I Changed The Name Jadeite To Jason Because It Seems More Modern! This Chapter Is Kind Of Short But This Is What I Had The Inspiration For & I'm Going To Try To Update Often! Enjoy

Chapter 2

Jason Edwards was a very complicated man. At the tender age of 21 he seemed to have it all. Stunning good looks, wealth and he was next in line to become head of the most successful law firm in Japan. However despite all of his good fortune, something was missing in the young man's life. But what was it exactly? He had followed the plans his parents had for his life like a good son. He had gone to law school and graduated at the top of his class. He hung out with all the right people, went to the right social events and dated all the socially suitable women his mother picked out for him. Yet the unhappiness inside Jason was so deep that at times he felt he could reach out and touch it.

Jason had been home for little more than hour. His best friend Malcolm, a successful dentist, had chided him all the way home for trying to catch the bus.

"Why in the world are you riding a bus", the platinum blonde dentist asked. "You have a Porsche, a Benz, and a stretch Hummer!"

The blonde had simply shrugged his friend off but this wasn't the first time he had been at the bus stop. He was so tired of his boring day to day routine that he often tried to do things to spice up his life. Why he was so dissatisfied with his life, Jason couldn't say. It was his dream or as his father put it "his destiny" to take over the family law firm. But these days Jason wasn't so sure what his dream or his destiny was or if it even mattered.

The young man roamed his vast, empty home until he finally entered the kitchen. His cook Isabelle had left his dinner in the stove. Jason grabbed it and headed to the living room to watch some television. The large home was so empty and quiet it disturbed him. It was even worse than the home he had grown up in. His mother and father always gone to some social functions and him left behind with the nannies and servants. _Is this what my future holds? Slaving away at the office just to come home to an empty house? Is this really my destiny or am I living my father's dream?_ The lawyer ran a hand through his short blond hair and decided to pour himself a drink before his thoughts completely overwhelmed him.

After he finished his coke and rum, he headed upstairs to his home office to get some work done. His wondered to the cute girl he'd meet at the bus stop earlier that day and he remembered her sass with a smile. She had been the one bright spot in his day and Jason wanted to know more about her. He turned on his computer and looked up the last name Hino. The Hikawa Shrine and information about a man in politics with the last name Hino came up in the database. Jason smiled as he wrote both pieces information down, one of these had to be associated with her.

"Firecracker Hino", he said with a smirk, "I told you we wouldn't be strangers for long".

& For the first time in a long, long time Jason felt something light up inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So Sorry About The Delay But I Am A Very Busy Undergrad! Please Enjoy This Much Needed Update & Review Your Suggestions For Improvement

Chapter 3

A week later, Rei Hino was busy at the shrine doing her chores. It was a Saturday evening and most of the crowd had left for the day. The shrine had been visited by many patrons and Rei sold many charms. But no matter how profitable the barrage of customers was, they always left a huge mess that the ravenette was left to clean up. As usual her grandfather was having tea and preparing to say his prayers for bed and Chad was more than likely hiding to avoid work.

Luckily for Rei, she was just about finished as her old friend from school Mika came into temple. The brunette had attended T.A. Academy with Rei, but was now working as an assistant in one of her father's many businesses. She was also planning her wedding, while her fiancé was completing medical school.

"Hello Rei!" Mika said cheerfully. "How have you been?"

"Just fine Mika", Rei replied with a smile. "Please say you can come inside for tea. It's been too long since I've seen you."

"Of course!" the brunette replied.

Together the two finished the remaining chores and headed into Rei's room. As the two settled down and had their tea Rei couldn't help but notice the joy radiating from her friend.

"You seem so happy Mika", Rei said warmly.

"Oh Rei I am!" the brunette replied happily. "You know it's always been my dream to get married and have children."

"Yes, I also remember you being thrown out of class several times for drawing wedding dresses on you assignments", her friend teased.

The two laughed and Mika blushed slightly at the memory.

"Well what about you Rei?" she asked. "Is there someone you have your eye on?"

Rei flashed back to the smirking guy at the bus stop_. What was his name? John? Jack? No it was Jason!_

"Hello?" Mika called snapping Rei out of her memory. "Who is he Rei Hino, spill it!"

"There is no one!" Rei lied quickly. "You know I'm studying to become head priestess, I don't have time for distractions!"

"Love isn't a distraction Rei," the brunette said softly. "I really feel like you should get out and experience different things. I'm sure it'll come in handy once your head priestess."

Rei stared at her friend for a moment.

"Perhaps your right Mika", she said thoughtfully.

The brunette smiled brightly.

"Well I'm glad you think so", Mika said nervously. "Because tomorrow night you're going on a date!"

The ravenette's eyes bulged as she spewed tea everywhere.

"A what!?" she yelled loud enough to shake the shrine.

….

"Well what do you say Jason?" a deep voice asked. "Jason?"

"Huh?" the blonde man replied looking up from his paperwork. "Did you say something Ryan?"

It had been another long, busy week at the office.

"I asked if you were available for a blind date tomorrow." Ryan said frowning.

Jason studied his friend for a moment. Ryan was a handsome guy with light brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was finishing up his residency while Jason was already a successful lawyer. The two had been close friends for years now.

"A blind date?" he finally replied. "Just because you've decided to give away your freedom to matrimony doesn't mean I plan to follow suit."

Ryan burst into laughter and held up his hands in defense.

"Chill out Jase," he said. "It's a blind date not an arranged wedding. My fiancé's just trying to set her friend up and I thought you'd be the perfect candidate."

"Hmm", the blonde thought aloud. "Mika is pretty hot, so her friend will probably be half decent."

"Watch it Jase", Ryan growled as he stood up to leave. "I've gotta get back to the hospital. The date's at Ryan's Bistro tomorrow at 8, Mika & I will be joining you guys too. Dress casual and try not to be an ass!"

He sprinted from the room to avoid the stapler that flew after him.

…

_Is a date really what I need right now_, Jason thought as he headed home for the day. It was far after midnight and his caseload had been so heavy this past week he hadn't even had time to research Hino further. _Or maybe he was wasting his time? She hadn't really shown much interest in him. Then why was she always on mind? With that long, flowing hair and her adorable little scowl._

Jason sighed. _Maybe this date would be a good chance to meet someone new and get his mind off her._ The blonde finally reached his large home and walk into the dark, empty house. _Yeah this date is definitely what I need._


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Disclaimer…I Own Nothing! Also Noticed That The Restaurant Has The Same Name As Mika's Fiancée But They Are In No Way Related! Please Review...Open To Suggestions!

Chapter 4

_How did I get myself into this?_ The raven haired beauty thought as she stood outside of Ryan's Bistro and Grill with Mika. Rei was dressed beautifully in a black knee-length dress which flared out at the bottom. Her long, flowing hair was piled on top of her head in a gorgeous bun. Despite Mika's begging Rei had refused heavy make-up, yielding only to red lipstick to match her red heels. Mika herself had opted for a form fitting forest green dress which offset her brown hair which curled all around her face.

"Are you ready?" she asked starring at her stunning friend. "I think the guys are already inside."

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Rei replied feeling a bit self-confident about the blind date.

"You'll never know unless you try hon", Mika said smiling reassuringly and led her friend inside the restaurant.

The two girls headed into the restaurant and were surprised by how nice it was. Neither of them had ever been there and each took a moment to take in the scenery. The restaurant was very spacious and had many customers but was not overly crowded. The hardwood floors seem to shine under the dim lights giving the place a very romantic feel. Waiters and waitresses bustled around attending to the needs of the customers.

As Rei glanced around the restaurant she couldn't help but notice the lovely couples all around her. In particular she noticed a stunningly beautiful couple at bar. The man was tall with creamy skin and long, platinum blond hair dressed in all white. His date was just as radiant in an orange dress her which set off her sun kissed skin and long blond hair. The raven hair beauty could barely take her eyes off them and felt a strange tug in her chest. She attempted to focus her attention on her own date. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing

…

Jason Edwards was growing impatient, his date was supposed to be her over fifteen minutes ago. He had spent most of the day wondering what she would be like. Would she even like him? _Well, I did dress up he thought._ The blonde man was dressed handsomely in black dress pants and a designer red silk shirt.

Frustrated, Jason looked down at his watch for the 100th time. Ryan and Malcolm along with his date Veronica stood near him chatting idly at the bar. The blonde didn't pay much attention but he hoped his date was as beautiful as Malcolm's friend.

"The girls are here", Ryan announced looking down at his phone. "Mika just texted me."

Jason felt his chest tighten, he barely heard his friend invite Malcolm and his date to join them. Malcolm declined, stating that he and his date were preparing to leave.

The two men headed to their table where the two girls awaited them. The blonde felt his hand growing damp with anticipation. Finally Ryan and Jason reached their table and the blonde felt his jaw drop as he stared at his date. It was her! Firecracker Hino from the bus stop! And she is absolutely gorgeous, he thought as he slid into the seat across from her. Jason loved the fact that she wasn't overly made up, just wearing simple lipstick. He thought that her long dark hair being pulled up highlighted her dark eyes and high cheek bones. To put it simply, she took his breath away.

"My apologies", Ryan interjected breaking the awkward silence. "My friend here usually isn't this rude."

Rei raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"I have to disagree with you on that", she said quietly.

Mika and Ryan exchanged glances.

"You two know each other?" the couple said in shocked unison.

Finally gathering his wits, Jason laughed and began telling the story of how he met Rei. The waitress came around and brought rolls and drinks for everyone. As he exaggerated the story earning laughs from Mika and Ryan, Rei study him suspiciously. It was quite the coincidence that he turned out to be her blind date. But was that all it was? _I'll have to watch out for this guy, the ravenette thought. _As Jason laughed engrossed in his story telling, Rei noticed how beautifully his eyes sparkled when he laughed. She caught herself starring and blushed_. I'll just keep an eye on him. Nothing else, she thought_. But the tugging in her chest begged to differ.


End file.
